1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to orthopaedic implants for filling voids in bones. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to orthopaedic implants having a porous metal component and a resorbable bone growth promoting component for filling voids in bones, and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bone voids may result for a number of reasons. For example, joint injuries or disease may result in the formation of defects and voids in a bone. Additionally, many surgical procedures require drilling into bone, thereby creating bone voids. Further, the locations at which bone voids occur, and the size of bone voids, are patient specific.
In some cases, a bone void may be so large that the natural bone is unable to fill the void naturally. Such a void is referred to as a “critical size” bone void, and may lead to functional impairment of the bone. The critical size for a bone void is dependent on the patient and the location at which the bone void occurs. Thus, the use of standard implants for filling bone voids, especially critical size bone voids, may not be possible.